


Fairbanks, Alaska

by bikuai



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, set before black ops 2, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikuai/pseuds/bikuai
Summary: It’s the first snow of the winter and your first winter in Alaska.
Relationships: David "Section" Mason/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Call of Duty: Reader Inserts





	Fairbanks, Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t a Black Ops fan before two weeks ago, but I guess I am now lol. Enjoy!

The snow came down in fat flakes, covering the yard in white. Moonlight shone through the clouds and guided your steps. The porch had its fair share of snow, but your boots plummeted through the lawn’s frosty blanket. You had to lift your knees comically high as you trudged down what you assumed was the walkway. After traveling a few hard-fought yards from the porch, you were gasping for breath. Thick clouds lifted from your lips and sailed off into the night. You could hardly see past your own breath, much less through the thickening snowfall.

A voice called your name. You turned; David was on the porch, its sole light hanging over him like a halo. He was giving you the most curious look: half amazed and half concerned at your midnight venture. You raised your hand in an awkward wave, your puffy jacket bunching up in protest.

He shook his head as a smile formed on his lips. In a moment, he was reaching for his boots, then lacing them up, then plodding through the snow. Soon, he stood beside you, not nearly as winded as you were.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

You looked around at the sea of white and shrugged. “It didn’t use to snow like this where I’m from. It’s beautiful.”

That made him smile, bright and warm. He laughed. “You’ll get used to it. The snow is nice, but it’s not as fun when they have to close off all the roads.”

“I don’t mind,” you said. “Staying here with you is perfect.”

“Yeah, sure,” he teased, looping his arms around you. “What about when we need to leave the house? You never want to go to the store?”

“For what? Food? The basement is filled to the brim with your doomsday rations.” You laughed as you remembered the first time David took you down there. Rows upon rows of boxes filled with supplies, along with enough tactical gear to arm a small militia. “Y’know, I never took you for a survivalist.”

“My dad said to always be prepared.” 

You scoffed at that. “And when did you start listening to him?”

That really made him laugh. “I meant Woods. You know that.”

“Uh huh,” you mused, not convinced. His dad was usually a touchy subject—you knew that David never got over what happened in Panama—but with you, he could afford to be more open about his childhood. It tugged at your heart, knowing David trusted you with that part of himself.

For a moment, there was quiet. Only the distant howl of wind filled the night. Despite the cold, you treasured every second in his arms. There was no place you’d rather be. 

You sighed out a wisp of frost. “You’re not, uh, leaving again are you?”

David’s eyes met yours reluctantly, warm with regret. He placed a kiss on your head. “I won’t be gone long, I promise.”

You expected as much; he’s always caught up in one conflict or another. And yet, it still hurt to hear it. From childhood, he’d been tangled in a web of conspiracies and personal vendettas that threatened to bring the world to its knees. They haunted him, and he’d spent the better part of his life trying to kill those ghosts. You just wished he would realize the irony in it.

“Where are you going?” You asked as you buried your face in his shoulder. He was so warm, and you held him as if you were never going to let go.

He pursed his lips for a moment, mulling over the details of his latest assignment. “I shouldn’t tell you; it’s supposed to be top secret. But I’ll bring souvenirs home with me. Lots of them, anything you want.”

Shifting in his arms, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Just come back in one piece, okay? I love you.”

Maybe it was just the cold, but his cheeks were flushed pink. It was adorable.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said. “I’ll be back before you know it. I love you too, y’know.”

He squeezed you playfully, then let you go. You took a moment to look up at him. David was beautiful like this: snowflakes glimmering in his hair and a fond smile on his lips. You wanted to kiss him again, but your hands and feet were numb with cold. Moving them felt almost impossible, and you shivered terribly. Your first Alaskan winter, and you were already halfway to hypothermia. 

David, picking up on your discomfort, took your hand and began the trek back to the house. You followed, a step behind.


End file.
